


Some Planets Tilt The Other Way

by nonnie (nenya_kanadka)



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue, Ghost Soup Infidel Blue (reboot)
Genre: (episode 4x13 IS CANON), Annie is the deepest character in the whole series, BDSM, Canon-Typical Kinkshaming, Drabble, F/F, Fantastic Racism, Platonic BDSM, Space Elf Tears, and it's true except her name is Adarsa dammit, and no "elves crying on beds", healing tears, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform, that is a tag that exists, that's bullshit fanon and you know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira claims the power of her healing tears.</p>
<p>For AnonCommandsRene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Planets Tilt The Other Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From "Ghost Soup: The Musical!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661033) by [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal). 
  * Inspired by [Meeting Herself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143788) by [Elfwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck). 



> Title from Josh of Maktarish in Ghost Soup: The Musical!

"The tears of an elf are sacred." Moira's father's face was marble in the eternal Allothorian twilight.

"Don't waste your tears on a short-life," Moira's mother murmured. 

"Elves can't cry on command," her xenobiology instructor told the Space Academy class. "They give us their pain to heal us." Moira's hands made fists under her hyperdesk. 

The music at the exclusive club throbbed heavily in Moira's bones. The lash drew tears; they dripped to the floor unheeded. She wept not for another but for herself, and her soul and body sang. 

Not until Adarsa--Angela Sarfire's clone--did she find someone who understood.


End file.
